Misconstrued
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: YAOI! NEW! RANDOM PAIR! CRACK PAIR! Youngmin Ren JongKey Luhan Gongchan BaekYeol dan akan bertambah nanti. He just want to know. What is sex? What is love? "Aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu, Ren." CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: The Innocent Boy

**Author** : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** : Misconstrued

**Cast** : Random couple! Youngmin | Ren | Jonghyun | Key | Gongchan | Chanyeol | Hyunseung | Junhyung | Yoseob | Jinyoung | Cast akan bertambaaaaaahhh~

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T~

**Type** : Yaoi

**Length** : Chapter

**Summary** : He just want to know. What is sex? What is love?

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita dan REN milik saya pribadi :D

**Warning** : Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO's! This is **YAOI **fic! **BOYXBOY**! **RANDOM COUPLE**!

**Eh inget~ Youngminnya gak tinggi ya~ anggap aja tinggi dia dibawah Jonghyun SHINee (anggap kaya umur di FF ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : The Innocent Boy**

.

Jo Youngmin, tersenyum begitu manis ketika ibunya menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan begitu lembut. Dia memandang cermin di hadapannya. Ada wajah cantik—walaupun dia seorang namja—yang terpantul disana. Dan Youngmin senang akan hal itu.

Ibunya tersenyum melihat anaknya bahagia. Rambut yang disisirnya begitu rapi dan tertata. Membuat namja yang sudah terlahir cantik itu terlihat semakin cantik.

Setelah pekerjaan ibunya selesai, Youngmin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ibunya. Membiarkan tangan sang ibu membuat simpul dari dasi yang belum terpasang di lehernya.

"Woah, anak Umma terlihat sangat siap, ya?"

Youngmin tersenyum senang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja pindah dari Australia ke Korea, negara mereka sendiri yang tidak terasa telah ditinggal selama delapan tahun karena urusan pekerjaan. Dan anak semata wayang mereka, Jo Youngmin, yang masih berusia limabelas tahun itu akan pergi ke sekolah barunya. Ah, jangan mengira bahwa dia masih anak kelas 3 SMP. Dia sudah kelas 2 SMA sekarang. Jika pertanyaan 'kenapa' dilontarkan, maka jawaban yang akan kalian terima adalah karena dia mendapatkan akselerasi sebanyak dua kali ketika di Sekolah Dasar. Youngmin memang murid yang pintar.

Dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa ibunya masih menyisiri rambutnya, jawabannya adalah karena Youngmin begitu manja. Oh, ini memang sifatnya sejak kecil, di tambah dengan cara kedua orangtuanya yang begitu memanjakan dirinya. Beginilah Youngmin sekarang. Tumbuh menjadi namja cantik yang manja, cengeng, childish, polos dan pintar.

Tetapi sepolos apapun dia, Youngmin pernah mendapatkan pengetahuan dari sex education. Dan hal itu mau-tak-mau membuat otaknya berpikir.

Apa sex itu?

Apa semua orang harus melakukan sex?

Jika tidak? Apakah aku akan dianggap 'freak'?

Apa aku sudah boleh melakukannya sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**Misconstrued**

A Romance Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"He just want to know. What is sex? What is love?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-annyeonghaseyo~ choneun Jo Youngmin imnida. Umurku limabelas tahun. Aku pindah dari Australia. Kumohon bantuannya, Hyungdeul."

Mrs. Ryu tersenyum ketika Youngmin memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya. Dia terlihat begitu ceria walau agak pemalu. Ah, tentu saja semua orang akan merasa gugup untuk berbicara di depan banyak orang.

"Nah, Ibu minta kalian dapat berteman baik dengan Youngmin. Untuk pemberitahuan juga, Youngmin, disini tidak hanya kau yang berumur limabelas tahun. Ada Choi Minki." Jarinya menunjuk ke arah seorang namja cantik yang duduk di bangku paling sudut—dekat jendela—yang mempunyai rambut blonde namun lebih menonjol ke warna putih. Wajahnya begitu dingin, sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang senang tersenyum.

"N-ne Seonsaengnim."

"Okay, kalian harus membuat Youngmin nyaman di kelas ini. Nah Youngmin, kau bisa duduk dengan Gongchan." Setelah itu jarinya menunjuk ke arah bangku yang bertempat dua bangku di depan orang bernama Choi Minki itu. Dan setelah itu Mrs. Ryu menepuk kepala Youngmin. "Buat dia nyaman ya. Dia masih limabelas tahun, ingat itu. Dan Youngmin, jangan lupa panggil teman-temanmu dengan sebutan Hyung, mereka sudah berumur tujuhbelas tahun."

"Nde." Youngmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu Mrs. Ryu mempersilahkan Youngmin untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Hai~ Youngmin. Aku Gongchan Shik. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Gongchan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Youngmin ketika namja itu baru saja menduduki kursinya

Youngmin tersenyum, membalas jabatan Gongchan dengan semangat.

Mrs. Ryu yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela napas.

"Acara berkenalannya nanti saja. Sekarang, buka buku Bahasa Inggris kalian halaman empatpuluh sembilan."

"Nde, Seonsaengnim."

**o/~000~\o**

"Namaku Kim Kibum! Tapi panggil saja aku Key!"

"Ah, aku Jung Jinyoung!"

"Chanyeol~!"

"Jang Hyunseung!"

"Yang Yoseob! Panggil aku Seobbie~!"

Youngmin mengacak rambutnya berulang kali. "Ara~! Kalian membuatku pusing, Hyungdeul~!" dan dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Bukan hal yang benar karena setelah itu Youngmin mendapatkan cubitan di pipi dan acakan di rambutnya dari beberapa orang yang mengerumuni bangkunya.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar imut, Youngminnie~!"

"Aw~ aw~ Hyungdeul... he-hentikan~!"

Dan permohonan Youngmin sama sekali tidak digubris oleh orang-orang itu. Mereka lebih senang mengacak rambut Youngmin hingga tidak tertata dan mencubit pipinya hingga memerah.

"Aish, kau benar-benar imut!"

"Aaahhh~ Youngminnie~!"

"Aish, kalau aku bukan milik Junhyung, akan kumiliki kau~!"

"Hyunseungie~ aku mendengarmu dari sini!"

"Aish, aish, mianhae nae Junhyung!"

Hanya suara-suara itu yang terdengar oleh alat pendengaran Youngmin. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menjauhi seluruh tangan yang menyentuhnya.

"Hyung~ sakiiiiit~!"

"Aish, jangan katakan apapun! Kau semakin terlihat imut!"

"Lucunya~!"

"Kyeopta~!"

Bruk!

"Aw!"

"Aw~!"

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Setelah suara gebrakan yang disusul oleh suara orang jatuh dan meringis, Youngmin bisa merasakan bahwa tangan-tangan itu menjauh darinya. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mata, dia sudah menerima sebuah pelukan di tubuhnya.

"HE'S MINE!"

Namja yang bernama panggilan Key—yang ikut terjatuh ketika seseorang itu datang dan menabrak mereka—segera berdiri dan mendorong namja yang memeluk Youngmin.

"Aish! Jonghyun! Aku pacarmu!"

Youngmin membuka matanya secara perlahan dan melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

Namja berambut coklat tua dengan hidung mancung sempurna memeluknya dengan erat. Seolah-olah Youngmin benar-benar miliknya. Hal itu membuat pipi putih Youngmin sedikit bersemu merah, namun segera memudar ketika melihat namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Key merengut kesal.

"Tenang, Key-ah. Maksudku dia adalah anakku. Aku menganggapnya anak dari sekarang, dan kau adalah ibunya."

Dan setelah itu Youngmin dapat melihat pipi Key yang bersemu merah. Namja bermata seperti kucing itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Awas saja kalau sampai kau berpaling."

"Tentu tidak akan pernah, Sayang."

Youngmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jonghyun yang memeluknya.

"Panggil aku Appa." kata Jonghyun.

Youngmin menggigit bibir dan mengangguk.

"A-Appa~." ucapnya pelan namun terdengar manja. Kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya membuat Jonghyun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Aish! Lucunya!"

"A-ahh~ Appa~ sakiiiit~."

Dan orang-orang yang semula sudah terjatuh kembali berdiri dan mencubit pipi Youngmin, secara berebut.

"Aish! Hei! Kalian, lihat! Masih ada aku disini!" kata Jonghyun seraya berusaha melindungi Youngmin.

"Ah, aku ingin mencubitnya!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aish, Youngminnie~!"

"Kenapa kau begitu imut?"

Bruk!

Dan suara gebrakan keras kembali menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Semua mata segera teralih ke arah seorang namja yang duduk bersebelahan dengan bangku Youngmin.

"Kalian mengganggu Gongchaaaaann~!"

**o/~000~\o**

Pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai. Itu artinya waktu pulang sudah tiba. Gongchan dan Youngmin memasukan bukunya ke dalam ransel mereka. Cukup membuat pusing juga dengan pelajaran Fisika. Untung saja Mr. Choi sudah keluar kelas sejak tadi, jika belum Gongchan bersumpah ingin melempar sepatu ke arahnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit jika harus mengingat banyak rumus baru pada pelajaran itu.

"Hyung, Gongchan-hyung, aku ingin tanya sesuatu." kata Youngmin berbisik.

Gongchan menoleh ke arah Youngmin.

"Eum, C-Choi Minki itu... dia dingin ya?"

Gongchan melirikkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, melihat orang yang dimaksud tengah memasukan buku ke dalam ranselnya.

"Oh, Ren?"

Kali ini Youngmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah, maksudku Minki. Eum, kau harus terbiasa memanggilnya Ren, itu nama panggilannya." kata Gongchan sebelum memasukkan tempat pensilnya ke dalam ransel. "Dia jadi berubah sebelum naik ke kelas dua."

Youngmin bergerak penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Dulu dia punya pacar. Namanya Minhyun. Dia ada di kelas lain, tetapi dia sudah pindah dari sekolah ini sekarang."

"Apa... gara-gara itu?"

Gongchan menggeleng. "Ada hal lain sih. Tetapi kusarankan agar kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia memang seumuran denganmu, tapi lebih baik kau menjauhinya. Kau masih terlalu polos untuk berteman dengannya."

Youngmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Polos? Apa hubungannya dengan pertemanan?"

Gongchang menutup resleting ranselnya dan berdiri. Dia menyampirkan ransel itu di pundak kemudian.

"Sudahlah. Percaya saja pada Gongchan, okay?"

Youngmin melakukan hal yang sama pada ranselnya. Dan setelah berdiri, dia mengangguk ke arah Gongchan dengan senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

"Eum."

Melihat itu mau-tak-mau membuat Gongchan mengacak rambut Youngmin kemudian.

"Astaga! Mengapa kau lucu sekali~?"

Ah, apa maksudnya dengan aku masih polos dan tak boleh bergaul dengan Ren ya? Eum, aku harus mendapatkan jawabannya besok. Tentu saja jika para hyungdeul ini tidak menyakiti pipiku lagi.

"Youngminnie~ kucingku~! Kemari! Aku ingin mencubitmu~!"

Mendengar teriakan itu membuat Youngmin mendesah pasrah. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia dapatkan setelah ini.

"Aaww~! Hyungdeuuul~! Pipiku~!"

**o/~000~\o**

**Masih perkenalan~**

**Ayooooo pasti belum ketebak bakal jadi pairing apa?**

**Ah, pokoknya pasti ada crack pair disini~**

**Dan ini random couple**

**FF baru aku kekeke**

**Semoga ada yang sukaaaaaaa :D**

**Terinspirasi dari roleplayer yang aku mainin XD**

**Oooooo~ mind to review? X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Approach

**Author** : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** : Misconstrued

**Cast** : Random couple! Crack pair! Youngmin | Ren | JongKey (JonghyunxKey) | Luhan | Gongchan | BaekYeol (BaekhyunxChanyeol) | JunSeung (JunhyungxHyunseung) | Yoseob | Jinyoung | Cast akan bertambaaaaaahhh~

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T~

**Type** : Yaoi

**Length** : Chapter

**Summary** : He just want to know. What is sex? What is love?

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita dan REN milik saya pribadi :D

**Warning** : **OOC**! **Alur kecepetan**! **Bahasa berantakan**! **Banyak TYPO's**! This is **YAOI **fic! **BOYXBOY**! **RANDOM COUPLE**!

**Eh inget~ Youngminnya gak tinggi ya~ anggap aja tinggi dia dibawah Jonghyun SHINee (anggap kaya umur di FF ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : ****Approach**

.

Youngmin memegang ranselnya yang berada di punggungnya. Dia melangkah senang menuju kelasnya. Datang sedikit lebih pagi dari kemarin agar bisa merasakan menjadi orang pertama yang datang. Youngmin yakin belum ada yang datang di kelasnya, buktinya koridor saja masih sepi. Itu artinya baru sedikit orang yang datang.

Ketika dia sampai di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka, harapannya pupus. Ternyata sudah ada orang yang lebih dahulu datang. Dan itu adalah... namja berambut putih itu. Ren.

Youngmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya, menuju ke arah bangkunya. Ren hanya diam saja, menatap sebentar Youngmin yang datang dan kemudian memfokuskan dirinya pada musik yang tengah dia nikmati melalui earphone dan iPod pink dan earphone di mejanya.

Youngmin mengambil seulas senyum sebelum duduk di bangkunya. Ada keinginan untuk menyapa Ren, tetapi ia masih sedikit malu. Masalahnya dia belum pernah melakukan komunikasi apapun dengannya. Mendengar suaranya saja tak pernah.

Youngmin menyimpan ranselnya di atas meja. Diam menghadap ke depan selama beberapa saat. Memikirkan sesuatu tentang Ren.

Jadi... apa yang membuat dia berubah?

Dan berubah dari apa menjadi apa?

Ceria menjadi dinginkah?

Dan apa semuanya terjadi karena pacarnya dahulu, namja bernama Minhyun yang Gongchan ceritakan itu?

Apa mungkin?

Youngmin menarik napas, berniat untuk membalikan tubuhnya dan menyapa Ren.

Aku harus bisa menjadi temannya. Bukankah bagus punya teman yang satu umur di kelas ini?

Youngmin membalikan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ren menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sedikit misterius.

Youngmin membuka mulutya ragu.

"A-ah... ap—"

"Youngminnie~! Kau sudah datang?"

Youngmin segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Gongchan yang berlari ke arah bangkunya—bangku mereka. Youngmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dia mendapatkan pelukan dari Gongchan.

"Kukira kau belum datang~!"

Youngmin tertawa kecil ketika Gongchan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Buktinya aku datang pagi. Hyung pikir aku tidak bisa ya?"

Gongchan hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Youngmin, dekat jendela.

Gongchan melirik ke arah Youngmin, dan menatapnya. Youngmin hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan bingung, namun setelah itu dia mendapatkan cubitan di pipinya.

"Aku belum mencubit pipimu kemarin~!"

"Aw! A-aw~! Hyung~ sakiiiiit~!"

Gongchan tertawa senang seraya mencubit pipi Youngmin dengan agak keras. Youngmin meringis, dengan tangannya dia mencoba untuk menjauhkan Gongchan darinya.

"Hai~ pagi!"

Gongchan dan Youngmin segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada seorang namja yang cukup manis juga mendekat ke arah mereka dengan ranselnya, dan akhirnya duduk di bangku yang berada di depan mereka—sejajar dengan Youngmin.

Namja itu meletakan ranselnya dan segera membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Gongchan dan Youngmin.

"Youngmin, kemarin aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku—habisnya kau sibuk dicubiti oleh yang lain. Aku Luhan." ucap namja itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Youngmin tersenyum. Menjauhkan tangan Gongchan—ketika ada kesempatan—dan segera membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Youngmin~!"

"Dan aku tahu hal itu." kata Gongchan seraya memutar kedua bolamatanya.

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mencubit pipi Youngmin juga.

"Aish~! Aku menyesal tak melakukan hal ini sejak kemarin~!"

Youngmin meringis lagi mendapat cubitan di pipinya, membuat Gongchan tergoda untuk mencubitnya juga.

"Ah~ lucunya~! Kenapa kau begitu lucu, Youngmin-ah~?"

"Aw~! Hyungie~! A-aw... aw kalian menyakiti Youngmin~!"

Keduanya hanya tertawa seraya mencubit pipi Youngmin dengan begitu gemasnya.

"Be-berhenti~."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Hyung' atau 'Gege' atau 'Kakak' atau 'Sunbae' atau apapun itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Panggil aku Luhan saja." kata Luhan seraya mengakhiri cubitannya, diikuti dengan Gongchan.

Youngmin mengusapi pipinya yang memerah dan mengangguk perlahan. Bibirnya mengerucut, mungkin karena sebal. Namun hal itu hanya semakin membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Ah, aku bawa cookies hari ini~!" seru Luhan.

Gongchan memukul bahu Luhan agak keras. "Yah! Dasar Cookies Monster! Tak usah mengatakan bahwa kau membawa cookies pun aku sudah tahu, karena kau membawanya setiap hari!"

Luhan merengut kesal dan membalas pukulan Gongchan. "Tapi Youngmin kan belum tahu!"

"Tapi aku sudah tahu~!" Gongchan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Youngmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusapi pipinya berulang kali.

"Aku takut pergi ke sekolah jika aku harus mendapatkan cubitan seperti ini di pipiku dari semua orang."

Dan hal itu hanya mengundang tawa bagi Gongchan dan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**Minconstrued**

A Romance Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"He just want to know. What is sex? What is love?"**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngmin meletakkan pensilnya di atas meja secara kasar, membuat Gongchan dan Luhan segera melihat ke arahnya. Kini mereka sedang dalam pelajaran bahasa mandarin, namun guru mereka sedang keluar, di panggil kepala sekolah katanya. Dan hal itu membuat kelas ditinggal oleh guru. Biasanya, jika hal ini terjadi kelas akan berubah menjadi tempat yang begitu bising, namun kali ini sangat sepi, semua murid lebih sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Kecuali pada Youngmin yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Sayang? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan panik.

Gongchan mengangguk dan menatap Youngmin khawatir. "Kau sakit? Eh?"

Youngmin menggeleng pelan seraya menatap keduanya. Sedangkan dua orang namja itu semakin menatapnya penasaran, dan khawatir.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Youngmin menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan wink~."

Gongchan membenturkan kepalanya terhadap meja ketika mendengar jawaban itu sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan. Youngmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dia mendengar tawa dari beberapa murid lain, yang tentu saja mendengar ucapan Youngmin.

"Argh! Bisakah kau tidak membuat orang panik?" tanya Gongchan seraya menggigit dasi seragamnya.

Youngmin mengangguk dengan mimik yang begitu membuat orang-orang ingin mencubitnya. Dia begitu menggemaskan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Youngmin mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Luhan dan menatapnya. "Semua orang bisa melakukannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa~! Aku sudah mencobanya sejak dulu~!"

Gongchan membenturkan lagi kepalanya terhadap meja, berulang kali—namun tidak begitu keras karena dia masih punya otak untuk tidak melakukannya.

Luhan tertawa lagi. Jarinya terulur, menyentuh salah satu kelopak mata Youngmin dan menurunkannya hingga menutup.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa, bukan?"

Youngmin terdiam sebentar menatap Luhan yang tersenyum padanya. Oh, Youngmin sangat senang karena banyak yang peduli terhadapnya.

"W-wink~?"

"Yeah. Kau melakukanya sekarang." kata Luhan.

Gongchan membuang napasnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Dia membenturkan lagi kepalanya dan menggigit dasinya.

"Argh! Kenapa kalian begitu aneh~?"

"Ah~! Gomawo Hyung~!"

Youngmin bergerak cepat memeluk Luhan yang duduk di bangku di depannya. Luhan sedikit terjengkang namun setelah itu membalas pelukan Youngmin.

"Iya, iya. Tapi ingat, jangan panggil aku 'Hyung'."

Youngmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"G-gwenchana." Luhan segera mengangkat dagu Youngmin dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan marah..."

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Youngmin?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jonghyun yang menatapnya seperti seorang ayah yang marah ketika kedua anaknya bertengkar. Luhan menggeleng kemudian.

"A-ani... aku..."

"Maafkan aku..." Youngmin menunduk dan berkata dengan nada sedih.

Luhan mencoba tertawa kecil. "A-ani. Aku tidak marah. Sungguh, aku tidak marah."

Gongchan mengangkat kepalanya—dari permukaan meja—dan menatap keduanya.

"Kau hampir membuatnya menangis Luhan." kata Gongchan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Gongchan dan menatapnya kesal. "Just shut up, Chanchan." Dan setelah itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Youngmin. "Y-Youngminnie, aku tidak marah. Aku berani bersumpah."

"J-jinjja?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

Youngmin menarik segaris senyuman dan memeluk Luhan lagi.

"Terima kasih Hyu—maksudku Luhan~!"

Gongchan memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Aish! Kalau menurunkan kelopak mata dengan jari sih tidak usah berterima kasih!"

**o/~000~\o**

"—melakukan hubungan intim untuk memperbanyak keturunan. Namun, kebanyakan para remaja sekarang tidak bisa menunggu hingga waktunya tiba. Maksudnya banyak dari mereka yang melakukan hubungan intim sejak remaja, bahkan ada yang memulainya dari bangku SMP. Ya Tuhan~ dunia ini berubah pesat. Jangan sampai kalian melakukan hal itu, ya? Tunggulah hingga waktunya tiba. Kalian tentu tidak mau jika harus bertanggung jawab karena hamilnya seseorang ketika masih remaja, bukan?" tanya Ahn seonsaengnim dengan penuh harapan.

Key menyikut lengan Jonghyun yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat namja yang mengaku menjadi ayah dari Youngmin itu menoleh. Key tersenyum, memberikan suatu maksud yang membuat Jonghyun tertawa dan mencubit pipinya.

Begitupula dengan Chanyeol dan duduk sebangku dengan Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap dan menahan tawa, yang tentu saja mempunyai maksud.

Ada beberapa murid lain yang melakukan hal itu, kecuali untuk Youngmin, Ren, Gongchan dan Luhan.

Ren hanya memainkan pulpennya di meja, mengetuk-ngetukannya dengan suara lembut. Sedangkan Gongchan hanya menarik napas, memperhatikan Ahn seonsaengnim dengan dagu yang dia tumpu dengan telapak tangan. Luhan menoleh ke arah Gongchan—ke belakang—memberikan suatu isyarat dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. Gongchan menatapnya acuh dan kembali memperhatikan Ahn seonsaengnim. Karena kesal, Luhan menarik tangan yang menahan dagu Gongchan dengan cepat sehingga membuat dagu namja itu terantuk dengan lumayan keras terhadap permukaan meja.

Bruk!

"Awwh~!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

Ahn seonsaengnim dan beberapa murid lainnya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Gongchan, yang tengah mengusapi dagunya seraya berusaha memukul Luhan dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Yah! Gila! Kau pikir tidak sakit, huh?"

Luhan tertawa kecil seraya menunduk minta maaf, dan tepat setelah itu dia mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya dari Gongchan.

"Ouch~!"

"Rasakan!"

Youngmin yang melihat kejadian itu segera bergerak. "Yah~! Hyungie~ jangan bertengkar~!"

"Kami tidak bertengkar, aku hanya memberinya pelajaran." kata Gongchan seraya menatap Luhan kesal.

Ahn seonsaengnim berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan menggeleng pelan. "Perhatikan pelajaran. Jangan main-main jika tidak ingin kusuruh membersihkan kamar mandi."

Luhan, Gongchan dan Youngmin segera memberikan perhatian mereka terhadap Ahn seonsaengnim dan menunduk minta maaf. "N-nde Seonsaengnim."

Ahn seonsaengnim kembali berjalan ke depan, menuju papan tulis. Luhan dan Gongchan berbicara tanpa suara, saling menyalahkan seraya saling memukul satu sama lain. Youngmin menggeleng dan mendorong mereka.

"Sudahlah~." ucap Youngmin pelan.

Luhan merengut kesal dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah depan, menuju Ahn seonsaengnim. Sedangkan Gongchan kembali menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangan dan kembali memperhatikan.

"Lihat di buku paket halaman tigapuluh sembilan. Disana ada gambar alat reproduksi pria dan wanita. Bisa dilihat bahwa—"

Youngmin membuka halaman bukunya dengan perlahan.

Ini dia. Pertanyaannya sejak dahulu. Sekarang mereka memang sedang mempelajari tentang reproduksi, tentang seks, tetapi tentu saja masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Youngmin.

Jadi, bagaimana rasanya melakukan seks?

Apa dia boleh melakukan hal itu?

Apa...

Youngmin mengarahkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

... mereka sudah pernah melakukannya?

Jadi... untuk apa semuanya? Kesenangan? Hiburan? Atau... rasa ingin tahu juga sepertinya?

Youngmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang melarang keras anaknya untuk tahu akan hal itu. Youngmin tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya inginkan dia menjadi anak yang baik, tetapi... dia juga ingin tahu. Apa... seks itu?

**o/~000~\o**

"Cookie ini enak." kata Youngmin seraya menggigit cookie coklat yang sudah hampir setengahnya ia makan. Pemberiaan dari Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum membanggakan dirinya. "Tentu saja. Itu alasan mengapa aku sangat menyukai cookies~!"

"Iya, Cookies Monster." kata Gongchan acuh.

Kali ini ketiganya tengah berada di salah satu meja yang berada di kantin, istirahat bersama. Sebelumnya Youngmin sempat mengajak Key dan Jonghyun untuk ikut, tetapi mereka bilang mereka ada urusan. Jadi sekarang Youngmin tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan, sedangkan Gongchan berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Diam saja, Chanchan."

Youngmin tertawa seraya menghabiskan cookie-nya. Terkadang tertawa pelan melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Dasar Cookies Monster~!"

"Chanchan~!"

"Hyungie~ jangan bertengkar~." Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berdiri.

Luhan dan Gongchan segera menatap namja berumur limabelas tahun itu. "Yah! Youngminnie, kau mau kemana?"

Youngmin tertawa kecil. "Mau ke toilet."

"Tapi, kembali lagi kesini ya?"

"Tentu saja Hyungie~ aku kan masih ingin cookie~." jawab Youngmin seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya.

Gongchan dan Luhan mengangguk mempersilahkan dan setelah itu mereka kembali berdebat.

Youngmin hanya tersenyum seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin. Menuju ke arah toilet yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu toilet, Youngmin segera mendorongnya dan masuk ke dalam tanpa suara. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke arah wastafel. Dan belum sempat dia mencuci wajahnya—niat utama datang ke toilet—dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari salah satu bilik toilet.

"J-jangan disini..."

"Sshh, kau tak ingin ada yang dengar bukan?"

"T-tapi... hnhh..."

"Sshh, relax Sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Youngmin yakin ada dua orang manusia yang tengah melakukan suatu kegiatan di salah satu bilik—yang Youngmin perkirakan bilik yang berada di paling ujung. Dia polos, semua orang tahu itu. Tetapi... tentu saja otaknya sedang menerka-nerka apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Dengan suara yang terdengar... eum mendesah mungkin? Ditambah dengan ingatannya tentang pelajaran reproduksi di kelas sebelum istirahat tadi.

Jadi... apa mereka sedang melakukan... seks?

Hup!

Belum sampai Youngmin mendapatkan jawaban, dia sudah mendapati seseorang menutup telinganya. Youngmin segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah cermin, dan matanya menatap pantulan dari Jonghyun yang menutupi kedua telinganya—dari belakang tubuhnya.

Youngmin menatap Jonghyun bingung, namun Jonghyun segera membawa Youngmin keluar dari dalam toilet.

"A-appa~."

Jonghyun membuka kedua telinga Youngmin dan membawanya menjauh dari sana.

"Tadi... apa kau mendengar sesuatu yang aneh?"

Youngmin mengangguk. Tanpa ragu dia bertanya, "Mereka sedang melakukan hubungan seksual ya?"

Jonghyun membulatkan matanya sebelum membuang napas. Dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan tawa khawatir.

"Ah... itu... bukan sih... itu..."

"Aku sudah besar Hyu—maksudku Appa." kata Youngmin.

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti. "Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi..."

"Memangnya bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal itu?"

Jonghyun menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dan bergerak bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu Youngmin sudah cukup besar untuk tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi... melihatnya dari awal sudah dapat membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa Youngmin masih polos. Maka dari itu dia menganggap Youngmin sebagai anaknya, agar mempunyai alasan kepada Key untuk menjaganya.

Itu hanya sifat Jonghyun yang selalu peduli terhadap orang lain. Apalagi terhadap namja polos yang pastinya ingin tahu segala hal ini.

"Kau... masih belum bisa melakukannya. Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Ahn Seonsaengnim, bukan?"

Youngmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, berjanjilah pada Appa untuk tidak melakukannya. Eum, mungkin terdengar mengatur—padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa—tapi aku hanya ingin kau terus menjadi anak baik. Okay? Jadilah Good Innocent Boy."

"Eh?" Youngmin memiringkan kepalanya dengan begitu imut. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku senang ada yang peduli terhadapku~."

"Dan aku senang menganggapmu sebagai anak." ucap Jonghyun seraya memeluk Youngmin.

"Aku suka mendapatkan pelukan~!"

**o/~000~\o**

Sudah duapuluh menit yang lalu sejak pelajaran usai, Youngmin masih duduk di tempatnya. Teman-temannya sudah mengajak untuk pulang bersama, namun dia menolak. Youngmin mengatakan dia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dulu, namun nyatanya dia masih diam disini untuk menunggu Ren yang juga masih duduk di bangkunya. Mendengarkan music dari iPod-nya.

Youngmin berencana untuk mencoba berkenalan dengan Ren. Dia harap mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Maka dari itu, Youngmin meraih ranselnya dan berdiri. Berjalan mendekati bangku Ren dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa permisi.

"H-hai~!" ucap Youngmin memulai percakapan.

Ren menoleh ke arahnya seraya membuka salah satu earphone di telinganya.

"U-um, ku-kurasa kita belum berkenalan."

Ren menatap Youngmin dari atas hingga bawah. Membuat namja pirang itu agak risih dibuatnya.

"Aku... harap kita bisa berteman. Ki-kita satu umur, bukan?"

Ren menarik segaris senyuman di bibirnya. "Oh, berteman? Apa kau tak ingin hal lain?"

Youngmin menatap Ren bingung. Apa maksud dari kalimatnya? Dia memang ingin berteman dengan Ren, bukan? Lalu, apa yang Ren harapkan darinya?

"Ma-maksudmu?" Youngmin memiringkan kepalanya.

Ren mendengus pelan. "Berhentilah bertingkah sok imut."

"A-aku tidak..." Youngmin menundukkan wajahnya. "A-aku hanya menjadi diriku apa adanya."

"Oh ya?" Ren menarik seringai di wajahnya sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya di celana seragam Youngmin, tepatnya di daerah intimnya.

Youngmin terkesiap. Mendorong tubuh Ren agar menjauhkan tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanya Youngmin kaget. Wajahnya agak memanas ketika dia mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

Ren tertawa kecil. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Youngmin dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku hanya ingin seks, kau juga inginkan hal itu, bukan?"

Ren kembali meletakkan tangannya di celana Youngmin dan sedikit menekannya, menyentuhnya.

Youngmin ingin tahu tentang seks.

Tapi... dia sudah berjanji kepada orangtuanya dan juga pada Jonghyun.

Tetapi... dia juga tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tahu.

Jadi... apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ta-tapi..."

"Nikmati saja." Ren menekan tangannya pada celana Youngmin dan menjilat pipinya secara tiba-tiba.

Dan gerakan itu membuat Youngmin segera mendorong tubuh Ren menjauh.

"A-aku... aku..."

Ren membuang napasnya kesal. Dia meraih kembali earphone dan memasangnya di telinga.

"Aku tidak butuh teman. Jika kau hanya ingin berteman, pergilah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Youngmin berusaha mengatur napas dan emosinya. Dia ingin... tetapi... dia takut dan disamping itu dia baru saja berjanji. Jadi...

Oh, langgar saja janji itu. Jadi anak nakal mungkin menyenangkan.

"So-sorry. A-aku hanya kaget tadi. Jika kau ingin... aku akan melakukannya denganmu."

Ren menoleh dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Meminta pengulangan.

Youngmin menarik napas dan memantapkan pilihannya.

"Aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu, Ren."

Ren menatap Youngmin selama beberapa detik dan setelah itu tertawa meremehkan. Dia meraih tas-nya dan berdiri. Berjalan menjauh dari bangku itu keluar dari kelas.

Dan Youngmin hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"A-apa... aku membuatnya marah?"

**o/~000~\o**

Hm, buat yang belum ngeh~ jadi Youngmin hanya remaja berumur limabelas tahun yang childish. Dia hanya ingin tahu rasanya melakukan seks tanpa mengerti apa arti dari cinta.

Hm, hm, sepertinya penjelasan singkat yang cukup.

Well, thanks untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan umpan balik

Dan oh, maaf, disini gak akan ada Kwangminnie~ kalau pengen baca JoTwins ada di FF aku yang judulnya Teenage

Dan untuk yang ingin pair MinRen atau BaekRen, nanti bakal ada di FF baru aku. So~ disini gak akan ada pair itu.

Balasan review~ :D

**Park Soohee** : Hehe emang masih jarang~ gomawo ya :D ini sudah dilanjuuuut X3

**Park YUIrin** : Hehehe gomawo~ :D. Youngmin nurut aja karena... takdir *digeplak* eh bukan, maksudnya dia seneng di sayang orang, jadi nurut aja. Waaah~ kita lihat saja nanti. Tadi ada BaekYeol olalala *numpang lewat nama doang* kekeke

**cloudcindy **: Wahaha iya~. Okay~ aku udah update~. Ah, kalau mau baca FF yang kaya akan couple (?) bisa baca FF aku yang judulnya The Time atau Teenage okaaaay~ (promosi terselubung)

**Blue Sapphire597** : Heh! Youngmin saya! *ditendang Ren* Eh, enggak ding, REN AKU PADAMUUUU~! *ditendang ke laut*. Yeah, aku ikut roleplayer yang luar negeri (?) dan aku jadi Youngminnie :3

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo** : Memang kasihan sekali pacarku itu *direbus Jjong*. (Jjong : Heh! Anak gue tuh!) Hehe gomawo ya~

**rizuka jung** : Gak ada Kwangminnie disini chingu ^^. Tapi kalau di FF saya yang Teenage ada JoTwins *promosi*

**BumBumJin** : Oahahaha. Main RP dimana? Nah, kalau mau MinRen nanti aku buat FFnya, memang ada niat sih. Tapi kayanya kalau disini gak bakalan ada MinRen, mianhae yaaaaa~

**VitaMinnieMin** : Semoga saja kekeke~ *digeplak readers The Time*. Hehe gomawo yaaa~ awalnya cuma iseng sih buat FF ini hehehe. Eum, kayanya aku gak bisa datengin(?) Kwangminnie di FF ini, mianhae ya chinguuuu~. Kalau di FF Teenage ada *promosi terus*. Gomawooo~ Ah, aku kelas 2 SMA :3

**kyuaniee fiee** : Akun jugaaaaaa *tos* nanti aku bikin FF NU'EST lagi kok, sebagai main cast *wink, wink*. Okay, okay~ gomawoooo~

**FindhaS 'loverS** : Hehe mianhae~. Eum, Ren itu dari Boyband NU'EST :). Ah, masalah M-Preg sih kita lihat saja nanti kekeke. Okaaaayyy~ gomawooooo X3

**Cha2LoveKorean** : Aku jugaaaa ikutan cubiiiiittt *dibakarJongKey*. Kekeke makasih yaaaa :D

**Big thanks for ma readers X3**

**Park Soohee | Park YUIrin | cloudcindy | Blue Sapphire597 | Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo | rizuka jung | BumBumJin | VitaMinnieMin | kyuaniee fiee | FindhaS 'loverS | Cha2LoveKorean**


End file.
